Weapons
''Weapons ''in Aegis Reborn are used for multiple offensive and defensive purposes, each weapon having a different strength. Here is the current list of weapons in Aegis Reborn Firearms Pistol The pistol is a starter sidearm that uses 9mm ammo to do moderate damage to personnel on foot. Cost: $50 Effectiveness: The pistol is effective on personnel on foot, but does no damage to vehicles. Rifle The rifle is a primary medium to long range semi automatic 7.62MM rifle. Cost: $350 Effectiveness: The rifle is excellent for fighting medium range battles with foot personnel, but does no damage to vehicles. SMG (Submachine gun) The SMG is a primary, close range automatic firearm that uses 9mm ammo. Cost: $200 Effectiveness: The SMG is great for close range combat. It can quickly kill a foot personnel, but it does no damage to vehicles. Shotgun The shotgun is a 12G Double barrel buckshot weapon that deals lethal damage in a single shot from close range. Cost: $350 Effectiveness: The shotgun is perfect for people with excellent aim at close range. It shoots multiple bullets in a single blast making it most effective at point blank. The shotgun does no damage to vehicles. Assault Rifle he Assault Rifle (AR for short) is an automatic medium-long range weapon that uses 5.56MM ammo. Cost: $500 Effectiveness: Although expensive, the assault rifle is perfect for almost any situation. It has high damage, fast fire rate, and good stability. Sniper Rifle The Sniper Rifle is a bolt action long range weapon that uses 7.62MM ammo. Cost: $900 Effectiveness: Although being the most expensive weapon, the sniper is great for hidden attacks that can rack up multiple kills from a hidden location at a far range. Elite SMG The Elite SMG is an automatic firearm that uses 9mm ammo. Cost: $200 Effectiveness: The Elite SMG has the same characteristics as its regular counterpart, however it’s better. It has better stability than the SMG and it is a sidearm, meaning you can pair the abilities of a medium/long range weapon, such as the AR, with this SMG. LMG The LMG is an automatic heavy weapon that uses 7.62 ammo in a 50 round magazine. Cost: 1000 Effectiveness: Good for suppressive fire and dealing a lot of damage to crowds. The big magazine means less but longer reloads. Explosives Explosives in Aegis Reborn are pieces of equipment that can be used to blow up vehicles and buildings. C4 C4 is a "highly explosive charge" that can be detonated using the detonator. Cost: $250 Effectiveness: The C4 can be used to blow up vehicles, buildings and the personnel inside them. It can be placed up to 4 times at different locations and can be detonated at any range. RPG The RPG is a held firearm that fires Heat rockets. Cost: $3500 Effectiveness: The RPG is an excellent weapon for destroying vehicles using multiple heat rockets. It is also great at blowing up incoming personnel. Equipment Misc items that improve gameplay Backpack Cost: 500 Effectiveness: Increases your maximum weight capacity by 70. Thermal Cost: 150 Effectiveness: Good for seeing enemies inside of foliage and the such. UAV GCS Cost: 1000 Effectiveness: Allows you to use UAVs, armed with 4 hellfire missiles.